Militia Squad
"In the name of Kane!" - A random Militia Squad chanting - Found within various areas across the world, Militia operatives are still unknown to factions during the ongoing conflicts but they are found fighting both terrorists and peacekeepers for various reasons. Whilst serving the Brotherhood of Mercenaries, they are currently in various full-scale battles to keep their homes safe from aggression from either the Western countries or terrorist forces such as the GLRF, it is unknown why they are fighting both sides. Throughout the fights each-other these operatives are currently serving with a series of troopers equipped with USA purchased issue laser rifles, right now its unknown if they are serving in the name of freedom or terrorism, the situation right now is still unknown. Origin To be added... Power in Numbers To be added... Fighting for Kane To be added... ECM-Brotherhood Disputes See 'ECM-Brotherhood Conflict'' Upon the start of their ongoing struggle with the '''Eurasian Continental Militia within several territories in the Eurasian continent, the Brotherhood of Mercenaries began fielding mainly most of their Militia Platoons to the frontlines after several attacks against many of the faction's Brotherhood Shrines and even several of their train routes for aid & supplies using EMD GP40-2s were also hit, which prompted the use of a controversial policy that can allow all personnel to use Warning shots before deadly force against anyone that could be wearing the ECM's Blue Star to either leave the area or else they'll be taken as a possible threat and will be attacked. Mainly, Militia Squads have been seen escorting their High Confessor Cabal Leaders & Focus Troopers to the frontlines since it can be a risk on going alone, so extra protected is on hand whenever needed and it is also known that Militia Squad Members will often take bullets for their allies in order to keep them safe at all costs. However, when the Warning shots before deadly force policy took effect the Brotherhood of Mercenaries did mistake Allied Nations operatives & aid workers as potential threats and did cause damage to AN property after mistaking the emblem, despite this the Allied Nations have sent out warnings letting the Brotherhood know that if they cause further trouble against AN workers & observers they will face potential sanctions or potential intervention by the AN's Company Forces. Despite the warnings Brother Kane along with his advisors took a new approach and Militia Squads will now approach anyone wearing blue on what their purpose is, however they did experience attacks from several ECM agents that were going undercover & Sniper Teams within the Eurasian continent and in countries that the ECM & Brotherhood operate, which led to deaths of several Militia Squad members & many more from other types of agents, leading to a Breach & Clear order to be sent out to select Militia Squads & but must be reviewed & authorised by Kane or any of his advisors if further attacks by undercover ECM operatives or sniper occur in the areas, also they must ensure that the Militia Squads prevent civilian casualties upon using the approach. Behind the Scenes * Militia operatives are units similar to ones in C&C 3 Tiberium Wars, will come equipped a shotgun & an assault rifle made by futuristic forges built by Kane in various Brotherhood controlled territories. * Despite being based on the Militant Squad the Brotherhood of Nod uses, the Militia agents will be trained as a combat squad ready to engage anyone who stands in their way for combat. Category:Units Category:Units of the Brotherhood Category:Mercenary Infantry Category:Infantry